Sasha Dmitriyev
"Freedom is never free." -Sasha "Pyro" Dmitriyev Info Sasha "Pyro" Dmitriyev is a Russian pyromaniac known for his history of arson-related crimes, and is one of the four members of the Chinmoku Crew. He is a huge freedom fighter, joining the crew because of his own twisted view of freedom. He believes everyone, even Nazis, has a right to express their view and that the government should step down - as he absolutely despises anything to do with police and government. History Sasha "Pyro" Dmitriyev was born on July 6, 1995 in Novosibirsk, Sibera, Russia. He has two caring sisters, but neglectful parents. The three siblings became very close to each other, closer than their parents ever were. Sasha adopted a warped view of freedom and unalienable rights at a young age. He believed that every single human being on earth deserved to have rights, as long as they did not infringe on other's rights. Sasha ascertained this view from the constant news of various cities and countries in the world constantly violating what he deemed basic human rights, and swore to himself that he would forever fight to protect those rights and by extension, freedom. His views only strengthened after the Russian military fired upon a crowed of protesters, killing few and injuring several others. What they were protesting was Russia's fairly oppressive regime, and the shooting only proved their point. Twenty year old Sasha was one of the several injured. He was taken to a nearby hospital for treatment for his wounds, and was eventually released after a few weeks, and subsequently thrown into prison for illegal protesting. During the entire ordeal, Sasha had more than enough time to contemplate on the current status of Russia, and the world. His hatred for governmental entities grew deeper and deeper by each passing day, vowing to take down the government. Sasha was eventually bailed out by his sisters, and soon after discovered his unbridled fondness for all things fire. Soon after, he started burning down various government buildings, rapidly gaining recognition in the rioting community. A few considered him disgraceful, while others praised him for his actions. Unfortunately, all was not well. Due to his constant exposure to the flames and smoke, he developed a lung disease similar to asthma that required him to use an inhaler. At first Sasha was humiliated at this, but eventually got used to it. Shortly after receiving the inhaler, Sasha fled Russia and got contacted by a certain ambitious criminal. After discussing with him for a while, Sasha eventually agreed to join the stranger's crew in exchange for a safe place to hide out. After joining, Sasha gave himself the callsign "Pyro"... for obvious reasons. During his time with the crew, Sasha had to learn to control his pyromania, much to his chagrin. Seshiru threatened him, stating that if he did not learn to control his impulses, he would turn him over to the Russian authorities. The Russian quickly agreed and started looking for various ways to calm down his dangerous impulses. To this day, he is living with the crew and works part-time as a cashier in a local grocery store in order to legally acquire funds. Appearance Sasha is a tall, very slim young man. He has black messy hair swept to the side and red eyes. For his outfit, he wears a simple black long-sleeve T-shirt with the sleeves pulled up, dark blue slim jeans, and black boots. Notably, he wears a mask, but he does take it off for things like eating and bathing. Sasha is 5'11", or 180 cm. Personality Sasha is, to say the least, insane. He is not a mentally stable man, constantly looking for objects to burn and having a rather jumpy and anxious personality. Although he acts like a lunatic, Sasha isn't stupid. His expertise in all things fire makes him a formidable bank robber and therefore makes him a valued member of his crew. Because of his unstable mind, Sasha is constantly kept on watch. He is forced to stay away from his teammate's daughter, much to the latter's confusion and the former's apathy. Sasha also has shown violent and sociopathic tendencies, such as mercilessly assaulting a hostage during a bank robbery or even going as far to set a SWAT member on fire via a Molotov cocktail. If it wasn't clear, he is a gigantic pyromaniac. Unlike Stratus who simply likes fire, Sasha is much more obsessed with it. His pyromania is part of the reason why he acts like a mental asylum patient. Despite all that, Sasha wouldn't hurt his friends and he does somewhat understand that he needs to control his desires lest they get out of control and injure someone or destroy something valuable. Interestingly, he never seems to swear, saying words like "crap" or "hell." Although there is no particular reason (even Sasha himself is unsure why he doesn't swear), he still does prefer not swearing as it makes him feel odd, presumably due to the fact that he doesn't swear. Abilities #Fire knowledge ##He has knowledge of all things fire, including many ways to start one and how to control one should it get out of hand. #Rifle knowledge ##As standard of all Chinmoku Crew members, he knows how to operate and unjam his AK-12 rifle. #Balisong tricks ##Sasha is quite adept at performing tricks with his balisong knife, impressing his teammates. Equipment #AK-12 Assault Rifle ##Sasha's weapon of choice. A Russian assault rifle, chambered in the 5.45x39mm cartridge and holds the standard 30 rounds in the magazine. #Balisong ##His melee of choice is a silver balisong, with a green stripe across the middle of the handles. Given to him as a gift from Adam Gardner. #Molotov Cocktail ##This cocktail is made from Sasha's own recipe, designed to burn as long and hot it can be. The resulting fire is also very difficult to put out. #Zippo lighter ##As standard of a pyromaniac, he carries around a black Zippo lighter. Gallery ak 12.jpg|Sasha's assault rifle. balisong.jpg|His balisong. molotov.jpg|A Molotov cocktail that he uses. zippo.jpg|His Zippo lighter. Weakness #Respiratory Issues ##Sasha's biggest drawback is his respiratory problems stemming from the constant smoke inhalation he endures during his burning escapades. Although he doesn't have asthma, Sasha does carry around an inhaler to help him breathe easier. Trivia #Sasha's name (barring the nickname) and talent are recycled from a Danganronpa OC. #The infobox pic with made with Picrew (https://picrew.me/image_maker/80385). All credit goes to the original creator. Category:Male Character Category:Chinmoku Crew Category:Characters Category:Severed Vales